Bienvenido a la familia
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Por mucho que quiera ahorrárselo, esta vez Draco no puede escaquearse de ir a la cena familiar de Navidad de Molly Weasley. Allí conocerá a su primo Teddy. [Regalo para ImHollyBlue].


**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío.

 **AVISO:** Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Casi Invisible 2018" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años". Regalo para **ImHollyBlue**.

Este OS ha sido creado en el último minuto para que nadie se quede sin regalo durante este Amigo Casi Invisible. Aun así, está escrito con cariño y espero que te guste, ImHollyBlue.

* * *

 **Bienvenido a la familia**

—Bueno, ¿qué opinas?

Hermione se quedó de pie en la puerta, mirando de arriba abajo a Draco. El chico de veintidós años había elegido ponerse un abrigo largo negro y, debajo, un traje completo del mismo color que el abrigo con una camisa blanca y corbata gris. En la mano llevaba una botella de vino que la chica sospechaba que era bastante caro.

—¿Sabes que es una cena de Navidad, no de negocios, verdad? —señaló, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Draco resopló mientras entraba en casa de Hermione. Dejó la botella sobre el mueble de la entrada y se quitó el abrigo.

—¿Es demasiado, verdad? La culpa es de mi madre, que insistió en que no puedo ir por ahí vestido como…

—¿Cómo alguien normal? —aventuró en tono bromista Hermione. Él rio y se inclinó hacia ella para darle un beso—. A ver, déjame solucionar esto. —Le aflojó la corbata y se la quitó; después, desabrochó el botón de la chaqueta del traje para que quedara abierta y así lucir más informal. Cuando terminó, dio un paso atrás e inspeccionó a su novio—. Mucho mejor.

—¿Seguro que no podemos quedarnos a cenar aquí? —preguntó Draco, mirando con algo de esperanza a Hermione.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Ya le he puesto excusas a Molly tres veces sobre tus ausencias: no puedes seguir evitándola o irá a buscarte en persona y te llevará a La Madriguera de la oreja. Además, sabe que ninguno de nuestros padres está en casa, no tenemos nada que nos retenga aquí. —Era cierto: Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy estaban en Francia visitando a unos familiares lejanos y los señores Granger habían ido al norte a pasar las fiestas con una prima de la madre de Hermione.

Draco se acercó a la bruja con una sonrisa seductora.

—¿Seguro que no hay nada que pueda convencerte de quedarnos aquí? —le susurró en tono sensual.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos.

—No he estado media hora convenciéndome de que este jersey no pica para que tú quieras quitármelo ahora. —Hermione, como era costumbre durante los últimos años, llevaba el suéter que Molly le había confeccionado con su inicial en la parte delantera.

Al final, él suspiró, dándose por vencido.

—Vale, pero ¿podremos irnos después de cenar?

No era que Draco no quisiera estar con los Weasley, sino que, aunque hubieran pasado cuatro años desde la guerra, seguía pensando que la gente se pondría en su contra por su pasado. Además, no estaba acostumbrado a familias grandes y muestras de afecto cotidianas.

—Solo si socializas primero un poco. —Hermione no cedía ni un ápice—. Ah, y deja la botella aquí, no creo que haga falta y queda un poco…

—¿De snob?

La bruja rio.

—No quería decirlo, pero sí.

Como todos los años, Molly organizaba una mega-cena en el jardín de La Madriguera e invitaba a todo el mundo. El año anterior eran casi cuarenta, porque habían acudido primos de las dos islas. Aquel año, en cambio, había organizado algo más «íntimo»: solo serían ella, su marido, sus hijos con sus respectivas parejas, Andromeda Tonks con Teddy, Hermione y, por primera vez, Draco.

Arthur había habilitado una carpa enorme en el jardín, porque aquel día había pronóstico de lluvias y además hacía un frío de mil demonios. Cuando Hermione y su acompañante llegaron, ya estaban casi todos allí; Draco tragó saliva con fuerza: todavía no se había hecho a la idea de aquella cena.

—¡Hermione, querida! —Molly, que llevaba delante tres fuentes con comida flotando, mandó los platos a la carpa y se acercó a saludar a la que consideraba una hija más—. Y veo que por fin has conseguido que venga este señorito —agregó, mirando brevemente a Draco con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Pasad, la mayoría ya están dentro!

Draco siguió a Hermione para encontrarse con un grupo de gente vestida con el mismo tipo de jersey horrendo, en su mayoría pelirrojos, que se giraron al unísono cuando ellos dos entraron en la carpa. Su novia lo abandonó momentáneamente —esto significa apartarse de él metro y medio, pero a Draco le parecía una distancia insalvable— para abrazar a sus amigos.

—Malfoy —lo saludó Potter mientras se rascaba el cuello—. Veo que de momento te has salvado de los sarpullidos.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa, pero empezó a sentirse fuera de lugar con su traje carísimo y perfectamente planchado; menos mal que Hermione le había quitado la corbata.

—Ese jersey combina bien con tus ojos color de sapo —intentó bromear, haciendo que la menor de los Weasley, que en ese momento se había acercado a ellos, lo mirara mal.

—Han pasado más de diez años y tú todavía no has desbloqueado ese nivel de confianza, rubito.

—Todos han traído algo —Ronald miró a Draco con aire desafiante; a pesar de los años que él y Hermione llevaban juntos, su relación con el pelirrojo no había mejorado mucho: Ron era muy rencoroso y él demasiado orgulloso, así que lo máximo que hacían era no intentar matarse—. ¿No tendrás por ahí escondida una botella de vino de mil galeones, verdad? —preguntó con mordacidad.

—Ron —Hermione le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su amigo, pero cargada de cariño—, sé bueno.

La bruja le tendió una mano a Draco para sacarlo de allí, cosa que él agradeció profusamente. No sabía cómo comportarse con aquella familia. Se aproximaron a los hermanos Weasley mayores, que hablaban con una mujer de mediana edad que tenía cogido de la mano a un niño de unos cuatro años. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que era alguno de los niños de la siguiente generación Weasley, pero en cuanto vio que Hermione se acercaba, soltó un gritito de alegría y su pelo pasó a ser castaño rizado.

—Es la primera vez que veo a Teddy —susurró Draco.

—Es monísimo, pero probablemente terminará agotándote en una hora —rio la bruja.

—Draco —su tía Andromeda se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La mujer y él se conocían desde hacía un par de años, cuando las dos hermanas Black que quedaban se habían reconciliado—, ya pensaba que no vendrías. Algunos habían empezado a apostar sobre ti —dijo con una sonrisa. Cuando hacía ese gesto se parecía menos a su hermana Bellatrix, aunque la semejanza era impresionante.

—Hola, tía. —Después, bajó la mirada hacia el niño que seguía cogido de la mano de la mujer. Era imposible no sentirse atraído por un metamorfomago.

—Teddy, saluda a tu primo —dijo Andromeda.

El niño se escondió detrás de la pierna de su abuela, pero sus ojos pasaron de marrones a grises. Con ese pelo y sus ojos, podría ser perfectamente su hijo. A Draco se le enterneció el corazón al pensar en tener familia con Hermione.

—Qué alto —dijo el niño. Después, puso cara de concentración, pero paró cuando su abuela se echó a reír.

—Sabes que no puedes hacer eso. —Se giró hacia la pareja joven—. Está intentando estirarse para tener tu altura, sobrino. Siempre intenta imitar a todo el mundo; un día de estos ya no lo reconoceré.

—¡A cenar todo el mundo! —exclamó entonces Molly, que llegaba con los últimos platos. En aquella mesa había para alimentar a todo el Ministerio y guardar las sobras en tuppers.

Draco notó algo que se cogía a su mano; era Teddy.

—¿Puedo sentarme contigo? —preguntó. Parecía haber perdido ya toda la vergüenza.

El joven miró a su tía, quien asintió.

—Claro.

Resultó que Hermione no bromeaba cuando decía que el niño podía ser extenuante. En toda la cena no se movió de la silla, pero hizo trabajar a la sin hueso.

—¿Cuándo os vais a casar? —fue su vigésimoquinta pregunta. (Sí, Draco las estaba contando para ver hasta dónde podía llegar).

—Este niño está muy desarrollado para tener solo cuatro años —masculló Draco, haciendo que Hermione reprimiera una carcajada—. No lo sabemos —respondió.

—Todavía no —añadió Hermione—. Quizás en unos años —dijo, sonriendo. Draco le devolvió la sonrisa y entrelazó una mano con la de ella.

—¿Podré llevar el pelo rosa? La abuela dice que mamá siempre lo llevaba así; es mi color favorito ahora.

—Ehm… —La mitad de las veces no sabía qué responder—. Claro, por qué no. ¿Así que el rosa ahora, eh?

—Sí —el niño se tomó aquello como una invitación—. Me gustan el verde, el azul, el rosa, el morado…

—Parece que le has gustado —señaló Andromeda, que se sentaba al otro lado del niño.

Vaya que si le gustó: en toda la noche no se despegó de Draco. Varias horas después, cuando Hermione fue a buscarlo para que se marcharan, se los encontró a los dos sentados en un sillón del salón de La Madriguera. Draco se había dormido con la cabeza apoyada sobre un puño y Teddy sobre su hombro contrario. El niño se había cambiado el pelo a un rubio casi blanco, declarando así cuál era su nuevo familiar favorito.


End file.
